


Karma's soul

by Opaq



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Tried, If im honest all of the Boldhart family are assholes but there assholes with standards, Magic, Mariam is inportant pay attention to her, There is so many teachers guys, Trans Male Character, Why Did I Write This?, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, i just wanted to write a story that gave me representaion and a fun fantasy story, im so sorry to those who find this it's so bad so far., it also happened in the past soooooo, just assume most are bi, lets hope it works out, low key a mix of harry potter and whatever i want, oh and there is murder later on but it isnt explicit so don't worry to much, so many, wizardry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaq/pseuds/Opaq
Summary: Karma Halcyon was not special in any kind of way special, no matter what his mother said. He couldn't draw or write, he couldn't throw a football or a baseball, and he couldn't tell stories or sing. He was undoubtedly not special. Karma was fine with this, he didn't need to be special, he preferred not to be really. He didn't want to be special, he didn't care if he went down in history or not.Follow Karma as he discovers more about his father, magic, and himself. Dragons, witchcraft, and murders make school a lot more difficult, don't even get him started on all the pettiness of Amelia.





	Karma's soul

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to anyone who finds this as I am a horrible writer and will probably abandon this after a few months.

Karma Halcyon was not special in any kind of way special, no matter what his mother said. He couldn't draw or write, he couldn't throw a football or a baseball, and he couldn't tell stories or sing. He was undoubtedly not special. Karma was fine with this, he didn't need to be special, he preferred not to be really. He didn't want to be special, he didn't care if he went down in history or not.

“BREAKFAST” Came a voice from the kitchen just as it did everyday, it wasn't that Karma’s mother wasn't nice, it was just that she grew up in the country, and they lived in a small apartment. Surely, he thought, they would get another sound complaint from one of their neighbors.

Stretching he pulled himself out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and went on his morning routine, change out of pajamas, put on his binder, brush his hair, brush his teeth, pull up his hair, and head downstairs. A sweet “Mornin’ honey” welcoming back into the land of the living. 

Karma’s mom was something, completely different from most in the city. Blond hair swept her shoulders and a smile plastered on her face, bright blue eyes that swelled with love whenever she looked at her son, but filled with anger when someone breathed incorrectly in Karma’s presence. She was as caring and beautiful as a doe, but as strong and protective as a bear. Caroline Halcyon was one of a kind.

But she couldn't cook for the life of her.

Karma sat down staring at his burnt scrambled eggs,  _ how do you burn scrambled eggs? _

"Morning" he didn't inherit his mom's accent, he had his dad's. Sometimes he would say something and Caroline would just stop, sometimes she would look at him and say 'you have your daddy's eyes'. He didn't know anything about his dad, not really, his mom didn't talk about it.

"How'd ya sleep hon?" His mom asked "Alright, what about you?" Karma responded. "I slept ok, somethin came for you today in the mail." That was a bit of a surprise, he couldn't think of someone who would mail him something. His mother slipped a small beige envelope over to him, it looked weathered and old, the wax seal only making it look older. “Be careful now, I knew a girl back where I'm from that would love that seal. In fact I think I still have the little thingy she would use to get em’ off smoothly, hold on.” his mother said while making her way into the small storage closet they had. 

“It's fine mom” he replied, “You can make yourself stamps you know.” Karma looked at the envelope again, big sprawling cursive greeted him,  _ Whighchestine academy. _ He’d never heard of it before, then again he had only gone to public school. Slowly he peeled the stamp off, and opened the letter.

* * *

Dear Karma Halcyon, we here at Wighchestire academy are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the academy, please follow the directions below:

  1. School starts on September 15th, and your scheduled tour is September 5th. A guide will be waiting for you at Halien St, at the long cauldron, he will bring you to buy school supplies. 



  1. Your guide already has received your file, however to preserve safety we ask that you make sure they know your designated code word, yours is: _Bumble bee_



  1. Your school supplies for your first year will be paid for by the school, however if you wish to have more advanced material you will be required to pay for yourself.



We hope that this letter will find you in good health. 

Ever sincerely,  _ Tina  _ of Wighchestire academy.

* * *

Karma reread the letter, it was extremely vague, so passing his mom, who was still trying to find something, he made his way into his room. Sitting down he pulled his beat up laptop and searched up the academy. Apparently it was extremely elusive, very few being allowed to attend, and its average GPA was through the roof. Clicking on the website and reading through it he found that the website was also vague. Caroline, after realizing he had already opened the letter, walked into the room. “What was it hon?” she asked, “Some weird prestigious school.” he replied, she read through the letter. “Oh” she said “This is the school your dad went to, I think his parents attended it too.” Karma looked over, “Really?” he asked “Really hon, well do you want to go?” He pondered it, he didn't have a lot from his dad, the only way he knew he existed was his reflection, a few fuzzy memories, and a small stuffed rabbit being the only things left behind. “Yeah, yeah i'll go.”


End file.
